frequenczyfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii)
Episode Transcript Main Review Ah, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, for the Wii. No other game has sucked more hours out of my life than this masterpiece; and that's just what it is: a masterpiece. You start out by picking a charachter to fight as, and battle either the computer, or your friends, on a floating platform. If you fall off the platform, you lose a point, and the more damage you take, the easier it is to be knocked out. Every Smash fan knows you play this game with a multiplayer experience, but the single player mode can be quite fun as well. There's Classic Mode, Event Matches, target practice, Home Run Contest, Multi Man Brawl, Boss Battles, and even a very long adventure mode that actually has a great storyline, a good feature that its predecesor, Super Smash Bros. Melee, did not. And you can even play co- op in the adventure mode, which I enjoyed. If you love to collect hidden items in your game, then you will not be dissapointinted with Brawl. There are TONS of collectables throughout this game, such as Trophies, Stickers, music tracks, stages, and charachters. There's even a huge wall of Challenges that you can have fun with by completing certain tasks. It took me FOREVER to accomplish every task, but it was well worth it when I FINALLY recieved my final Sticker. Darn you, Gunship! Why did you elude me for so long? One noticable great new feature was the ability to play online. Now, you can kick anyone's butt around the world. One of the downsides of it, though, is if you want to play with a friend, you will have to enter in those wonderful Friend Codes. Hooray! And another not- so- pleasent fact about it is if you have a poor Internet connection, you will not find the online experience fun at all. Trust me; I live in the middle of NOWHERE, so the lag is garrunteed. But, if you don't mind Friend Codes, and you have a strong Internet connection, playing online is awesome... I assume. Another cool feature was you could play in four different ways. You could play with the Wiimote and Nunchuck, the Wiimote alone, the Classic Controller, or the GameCube controller. Everyone has their own preference, but my choice is definitely the GameCube controller. And ANOTHER cool feature was you could now build your own custom stages. Allthough you were limited in content, creating your own designs never gets old. One new addition that can't be overlooked is one of the new items in the game, and you probably already know what I'm talking about. Yep, that's right, the Smoke Ball! Wait, Smoke Ball? Who's writing this script?! Sorry, guys; the Smash Ball! This magnificent orb of power will pop on the screen at any random time, and it's your job to smash it open before anyone else does. If you can do that, have fun destroying your opponents! Some Final Smashes are just unbelieveably cheap, while others just downright suck. Some charachters have very similar, almost congruent Final Smashes (STAR FOX! HUMPH!), which I thought was a downside, since it just feels like the developers were just being lazy to come up with different Final Smashes. Some charachters' movesets are similar too, but not as similar as compared to Melee. Now, some people complain that the Smash Ball was too cheap, and that they won't even play the game because of it. Well, if you feel this way, just turn the Smash Ball off. (gasps) "That was so hard!" Closing Verdict Super Smash Bros. Brawl is an awesome game! I tried to play it literally every day. Yeah, yeah, you might say, "Get a life, whatever." This game is just that good. If you've played the original Smash Bros., and/or Melee, and you liked them, then you will absolutely love Brawl. This game gets a 4.75 out of 5, with the title of EPIC!!! Other Game Information Developer: Nintendo (HAL Laboratory) Publisher: Nintendo More Reviews Back To Season 1 Next Review: Sonic And The Secret Rings (Wii)